My mission in life
by rani singala
Summary: I would like to tell you folks, that this story was out of my heart.rnAnd i hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

My Mission In Life,…………….

My mission in life…. Such a dreamy expression. But the next part sucks.

Before this my mission in life was to get good grades.

Before this my mission in life was to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

Before this my mission in life was to keep up my reputation of a goody-to shoes.

But now I don't know what I want.

Everything now is classified as Shit.

The main thing is to stay alive; to survive, to see happiness again.

But I learned once in the 6th year to never dream.

I so wish, that I would never taint my mouth with that word 'Never.' It's awful to have all hope sucked dry from only one word.

But I can't, as I write this, my heart is shattered, my soul is permanently blackened to cover over a hundred wizards.

What I loved most has now been taken from me is gone. The one thing I sought to love. Thinking of it brings colorful memories.

Without realizing my face cracked into a grim smile, stretching my face 2 times then normal.

Another spectator, possibly a passer by, face contorted one of shock. This world-wide character was a hero. A witch that had suffered much, through her twenty- three years of existence; 13 years, counting her starting of Hogwarts.

Hermoinie was startled, a pair of eyes was on her, she let them rest for a few minutes before starting to get up, from her table at her best liked café.

She took her mug of Latte, picked this notebook, and started of for the stall. She had gotten a strange feeling of going to the ocean. She stepped into the stall and apparated, with much practice, she had been able to master the art of apparating without making a noise.

She stepped onto the warm sand, as she allowed the gentle breeze to sweep through her hair. Along with this her thoughts drifted.

From the beginning she would start, pour her heart into this journal.

She sat on a rock pulled the pencil out of her hair, and began scribbling from THE start.

Hello, this is moi, and I would like it if you told me if you thought this story was okay, or the possibly the worst story ever. If you could just click that button on the left.


	2. Meeting the Hippie

My Mission In Life…….

This next chapter has some humor in it. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

I woke out of bed with a happy smile. Today was the first day of Hogwarts. I was finally going to start my first year.

I couldn't believe it!

I was sooooooooo excited!

I'd earlier, in the recent two weeks, been sitting at breakfast. From when out of the corner of my eyes I had seen an orange colored, tabby cat, sitting on our front porch.

'Strange I thought, never seen her before.

I went back to my breakfast, when I heard a popping sound outside my door. I got out of my chair and tiptoed to the door, and peered out of the glass on to the side of it.

A strange looking man with black slicked, greasy looking hair which went up to his neck, was standing in front of her door looking highly uncomfortable. And on top of that he had these too tight clothes. He had pale white skin and looked like he'd rather been doing something else. And his eyes when contacted hers, had a white crisp iceberg sitting in the middle of his pupil with a just as cold brown surrounding it. Wait are those… price tags? (Can you guess who it is? Lol)

"Mom" I called, with a slight bit of shrillness to it.

"What is it darling?" An attractive middle aged woman answered. Who by the way was just slightly annoyed that she was being called from her daughter, who was interrupting her from completely putting on her stocking. But when she saw Hermione's, worried face, she stumbled down the steps.

"What happened?"

"There's a creepy guy at the door."

"Oh don't mind it," She looked out of the window, and gasped. "Ignore it." She went on making breakfast and reading herself for work.

But I stayed at the door, curiously looking at the weird guy. Lately in our neighborhood there had been strange reports of Hippies and such. One family- the Thomas' reported a strange man lurking about. Their son Dean had described it to be a scrawny, fat blubbered hippie. That was enough to scare every kid under his/her covers. I became paranoid (as to my mother) and insisted on checking that the doors were locked every half an hour.

5 minutes later.

"Mom he's still there."

Mrs. Granger, looked out of the window again . . . rewind, was he talking to the…cat?

Ann Granger, opened the door, and stood at her full height of 5'6. Looking thoroughly pissed off. "Is there something that you want?" She asked erratically.

As I said the guy was way beyond creepy, but I would have laughed if the situation was not happening to me. His first reaction was surprised, then shocked, then angry, then calm. As I said, I would have laughed.

He then spoke, almost startling me.

"Mrs. Granger, I would like to inform you that your daughter has been accepted to a private school." He began.

"May I know its name?" my mum inquired.

"Yes we'll get to that, I would first of all like to ask you to stay calm and not to... (Hesitation) freak out." The hippie was fidgety and looked awkward.

I glanced at the tabby, which looked like she was trying to keep something in.

"If you wouldn't mind Mr…..?

"Snape" he supplied.

"Then I have to tell you I'm getting late for work."

"Okay then," he paused, "Your daughter has been accepted into Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry." He said this all very fast, and more like blurted it out.

"I don't know what kind of rubbish, or sick –

Mom was cut of by an unknown voice, which seemed to be coming from the tabby. All of sudden the Tabby turned and shaped into a human. Mom's reaction was even more surprising.

"So it's true then," she whispered it so slowly and softly I had to lean in to catch all of her syllables. "Come in." she opened the door and the 2 people stepped inside.

5 minutes later, and a round of tea, Mrs. Granger was still looking astonished. As for me I was shocked too. Mr. Snape cleared his throat. Getting straight to the point, since his tea was already drunk, he started.

"Back to business, will she accept?"

The Tabby/human was looking at his with annoyance, and rephrased his words politely.

"There's no need to hurray your decision, once you accept or reject, which I want you to do so in week, put you answer into your mailbox and repeat 'Lemon Drop.' If you have accepted then one of us," she said pointing to her or Mr. Snape, "will appear. Good day and I hope you join us." With that they both 'popped' away. Hermionie lips twitched into a grin as she wrote that down, witnessing Snape as a hippie was great. It was probably his number one reason for hating her.

Soooooooooooooooooo? What did you think? This chapter wasn't as depressing as the last, more towards funny actually. So click that little purple box on the left and put your thoughts in there. Thanks so much if you do!


End file.
